Bitácora de un asalto
by Karolina Phantom
Summary: Una desagradable experiencia contada por Sam 'Ojala lo hubiera evitado... Pero en el fondo no quería hacerlo' OneShot


**Bueno, se que estan por reclamarme el por que no he continuado las historias -se cubre con una carpeta el rostro, y solo se asoma ligeramente- bueno, la verdad es que fuí a pasearme el viernes, regrese el domingo y tuve un mal rato que me hizo inspirarme para escribir esta historia (Supongo que con que la lean se daran cuenta cual fue ese "mal rato", aunque no termino como la historia, solo le agregue dramatismo P), sentí que debía escribirlo, por que así es como dejo ir las cosas, y me relaja, así que tuve que hacerlo...  
En cuanto a las historias, ya comenze con los capitulos y pienso que mientras no se me vaya la inspiración, podre tener pronto la continuacion (espero...)  
Bueno, espero que les guste la historia  
Cuidense y besitos a todos**

* * *

_**Bitácora de un asalto**_

_**By KarolinaPhantom**_

A pesar de que la tonada sonaba en mi cabeza gracias al reproductor de música y que tenía mi mente perdida en aquel mundo de magia y fantasía que el libro que estaba leyendo me ofrecía, logre escuchar un ruido fuerte, seguidas de lo que parecieron murmullos por el efecto de la música. Despegue los ojos de aquella relajada lectura y observe las miradas de desconcierto de mis padres al momento que en sus rostros se dibujaban expresiones de terror y alzaban las manos. Fruncí el ceño y un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda, lentamente gire el rostro para confirmar aquella pesadilla: Parado detrás mío se encontraba aquel hombre que ocultaba su mirar tras gafas negras y sostenía aquella pistola.

"_Esto es un asalto"_ repitió calmado el sujeto _"Dénnoslo todo"_

¿Dénnoslo?

Mire al frente y a penas vislumbre un par de sujetos más que comenzaban a atracar a las demás personas del camión. Sentí un temblor que recorrió mi cuerpo y guarde aquel aparato en mi bolso, le di una mirada de temor a mi padre mientras él rebuscaba en su cartera y le entregaba con las manos temblándole todo el efectivo al sujeto armado, mi madre los miraba azorada y confundida, pero más que nada, aterrada. Nada me causo más angustia y dolor que verlos así.

Mi mente trabajaba a todo lo que daba, mientras sentía que el miedo y la impotencia se hacían presentes en mi interior, no podía hacer nada.

Y sin embargo cometí aquella estupidez.

Tome aquel anillo que llevaba en mi mano izquierda y lo metí en el bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón, mi madre me miró con el horror contenido mientras que casi con lágrimas en los ojos me decía con los labios y sin pronunciar sonido un quedo "no", yo la ignore, luego repetí el acto pero con mi teléfono celular en el bolsillo izquierdo, si salíamos de esto, tendríamos que llamar a la policía de algún lado, luego me quede sentada, igual no lo notarían…

El tipo de atrás seguía de pie con el arma, mientras que uno de sus compinches se acercaba a mi y me hundí más en el asiento, el sonrió y me arrebato el bolso, comenzó a batir todo dentro de él, tomo mi reproductor para seguir después con mi cartera y hurgo en ella, la arrojo molesto dentro del bolso al notar que no llevaba dinero en ella, me miro de reojo y casi pude percibir como le fascinaba observar el terror en mis ojos.

"_Tu celular"_ exigió.

"_No tengo"_ mentí _"Ya lo vio en el bolso"_

Y aquellas palabras parecieron la peor ofensa del mundo por que en su rostro se tercio un gesto de enojo, luego me miro el rostro y volvió a sonreír.

"_Tu cadena y tus aretes también"_ dijo casi en tono burlón.

La sangre me hirvió, pero seguí hundida en el asiento sin poder hacer.

"_¿La… La cadena?"_ tartamudeé insegura pero con la esperanza que me dijera que no, sabía en el fondo que eso no iba a pasar.

"_Si"_ contesto con desdén y extendió su mano.

Aquella cadena tenía tanto significado para mi, había sido un regalo de mi abuela, era de oro y fina como un hilo, pero bonita y con un pequeño dije de corazón en él. A pesar de que no me gustaban mucho esas cosas, había sido un bello detalle de parte de ella, sin mencionar que había sido el recuerdo de ella antes de morir, cuando solo tenía 15 años, y aunque no acostumbraba a cargar con ella (no por que no me agradara, si no por que la cuidaba mucho), ese día había decidido usarla. Mis ojos violáceos se toparon con los verdes de mi madre, triste, ella asintió.

Con las manos temblando de los nervios me quite los aretes primero con la esperanza que olvidara la cadena y se los entregue, sin embargo, él seguía con la mano extendida.

"_Pero…"_ intente discutir, pero él me miro con impaciencia, calle entonces.

Y finalmente me quite aquella cadena y casi con las lágrimas al borde le entregue ese objeto de valor tan preciado para mi, no monetario, si no sentimental…

Baje la mirada y un par de lágrimas resbalaron, de nuevo mire a mi madre y padre y ellos compartieron mi dolor, mi madre movió de nuevo sus labios diciéndome "tranquila" sin salir sonido alguno, yo asentí.

"_Tu pulsera"_ exigió de repente un tipo junto a mi y haciendo que me sobresaltara un poco _"Dámela"_

Instintivamente, escondí mi mano izquierda y negué en silencio.

"_Dámel__a"_ insistió el tipo levantando su arma, de nuevo las lágrimas surcaron mis mejillas _"No pelees"_

"_N… No"_ titubeé _"Es un regalo, uno muy preciado" _susurre.

"_¿Y a mi que?"_ dijo sin sentimiento alguno _"Solo dámela"_

Comencé a sollozar y mi madre me veía con tristeza. Aquella pulsera era el voto de confianza de mi madre, me la había obsequiado cuando cumplí 18 y dijo que se la habían regalado a esa misma edad, sonrió, y luego me dijo esperanzada que esperaba algún día verla en la muñeca de mi hija. Aquel recuerdo fugaz se borro de mi mente, y a pesar de que la había perdido un par de veces, trozado otro tanto, aun estaba en mi muñeca derecha, aunque por poco tiempo.

"_Dámela o te la quito"_ amenazo el sujeto.

Cerré mis ojos con fuerza… No podía… No debía… Como se atrevía.

No pude evitarlo, por más impotencia y coraje que sintiera, me la quite y entre maldiciones y quejas, finalmente se la di, tanto que la cuide, tanto que la añore, tanto que la imagine en la muñeca de tu hija, y ahora, un sin vergüenza me la quitaba por puro gusto y placer…

Le mire enfurecida, tanto que si hubiera podido, con la misma le había aniquilado…

"_¿No te agrada?"_ dijo de nuevo burlón _"Pues cuanto lo siento"_ me miro con detenimiento y volvió a sonreír _"Levántate"_

Mi rostro palideció y en un acto contrario me hundí más en el lugar, el me miró enfadado y me tomo del brazo obligándome a levantarme. Comenzó a esculcar los bolsillos traseros de mi pantalón y saco aquel anillo y celular, luego me arrojo de nuevo al asiento furioso.

"_¡¿Por qué mentiste?!"_ grito colérico mientras me mostraba el pequeño artefacto comunicador.

"_Por favor…" _suplique_ "Quédese con el aparato, pero devuélvame mi anillo"_

"_Me agrada"_ dijo calmado al ver el anillo de oro con una piedra color aguamarina _"Me lo quedare"_

"_¡No puede!"_ comencé sollozando _"¡Usted no puede! Por favor"_

Había cruzado el límite y lo sabía, pero seguí negando dar aquel objeto que representaba el voto de amor de aquel joven de ojos azul celeste, aquel que tanto amaba y que no tenía desde hace un año… Había dejado este mundo en cuerpo y alma, y lo único que me quedo fueron los recuerdo de los bellos momentos que compartimos, lo triste de su muerte y aquel anillo, no podía quedárselo… Eso no… Eso nunca…

"_Me lo quedare y punto"_ dijo enfadado.

"_No puede…" _dije _"Se lo ruego…"_

Se acerco lentamente a mi rostro y comencé a temblar.

"_No te lo devolveré" _me dijo al oído mientras lo mecía frente a mi, burlándose. Luego se alejo un poco más _"Y tu no me obligaras"_

Apreté mis puños con fuerza y en un acto de valentía y estupidez (más de estupidez) me puse de pie, le arrebate el anillo y lo encare, pude ver de reojo como se le iba el color a mi padre y mi madre ahogaba un grito de terror.

Me miro furioso y con el rostro crispado, y de repente, apunto a mi frente con el arma _"¿Quieres morir?"_

Hubo unos grititos de terror y otro tipo grito _"Silencio"_

Cerré mis ojos con fuerza, apretándolos tanto que jure se iban a hundir, luego los abrí un poco mientras mis mejillas se hacían otra vez las conductoras de aquellos nuevos ríos de lágrimas, mire aquellas finas líneas en mis muñecas, aquellas cicatrices que me había causado esperando morir para darle alcance a mi amado, pero aun seguía ahí, mientras de nuevo me planteaban aquella interrogante.

"_No__…"_ susurre al fin, me estaba mintiendo.

"_Me lo imaginaba"_ dijo mientras recargaba cada vez con más fuerza el frio y pesado cañón en mi frente, luego rio y lo aparto _"Sería tonto que lo hicieras por no querer darme ese anillo. Dámelo"_ ordeno.

Mire el anillo con cierto cariño y después lo encerré en mi puño con tanta fuerza que creí lo iba a enterrar en mi mano.

"_No"_dije decidida.

El tipo borro la sonrisa del rostro.

"_¿Qué dijiste?"_

"_Que no se lo daré"_ pude ver como mi madre casi se desmayaba y mi padre me decía "No vale la pena", pero los ignore _"No es justo"_ le dije totalmente cegada por la furia e impotencia _"¡Si tienen problemas económicos esta no es la forma de resolverlos!"_

El tipo miro a sus cómplices y luego me miro y se rio.

"_Lo se"_ dijo para mi asombro _"Pero esto es más fácil"_

El tipo me apunto con el arma y disparo. Todos soltaron un grito y el camión se detuvo de pronto, bajaron a prisa y se perdieron de vista corriendo en un panorama boscoso. Regrese a la tierra, el valor se esfumo y me dejo con nada más que el puro miedo, sentí un calor horrible que comenzaba en mi pecho y se extendía rápidamente, me quemaba y sentía que el dolor era insoportable.

Caí en el asiento y solo vi como mis padres se acercaban con las lágrimas abriéndose camino en sus mejillas.

"_¿Por qué?"_ preguntaba mi angustiada madre _"No debiste, fue tonto ¿Por qué, Sammy?"_

Le mire triste.

"_Perdón…__" _susurre, en medio de un alboroto entero desencadenado por los pasajeros _"No quise…"_

Pero calle, me pesaba hablar y de repente un frío comenzó a invadir mi cuerpo poco a poco, mi vista se nublo.

"_Te quiero"_ le dije a mi padre _"Los quiero a los dos_" corregí al ver la angustiada mirada de mi madre.

Sentí ir mi último aliento y escuche a lo lejos los sollozos de mi familia…

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Pude observar mi cuerpo y como mis padres lloraban sobre el, mientras que la gente a su alrededor buscaban como ayudar, pero era tarde…

Mi figura efímera flotaba por encima de ellos…

Sin embargo, algo bueno saque de esto, sonreí amargamente mientras que recodaba que por aquel tortuoso año había añorado su caricia de nuevo, mire tu figura etérea flotando junto a mi, sonriéndome.

"_No debiste hacerlo"_ me dijiste dulcemente con aquellos hermosos ojos azules, aquellos que había extrañado tanto.

"_No pude evitarlo"_ dije con una triste mirada, luego abrí mi mano y vi el anillo en ella, sonreí _"Quería estar contigo"_

"_Esta no era la manera…"_ me reprendiste, por tu mirar pude notar que un mar de confusiones se desataba dentro de ti, parecías furioso por lo que había hecho pero a la vez feliz por que al fin estaba contigo…

"_¿Estabas mirando?"_ pregunte curiosa _"¿Lo viste todo?"_

"_Siempre lo hago"_ me respondiste con una sonrisa _"Nunca me fui, siempre estuve cuidando de ti… Me sentí tan impotente de no poder ayudar…"_ mencionaste con tristeza.

"_No importa"_ te dije tomando tu rostro y mirándote fijamente, con aquel amor en mí mirar como la primera vez que te vi _"Gracias por estar ahí…"_

Me sonreíste de nuevo y tomaste el anillo para colocarlo en mi dedo anular izquierdo, yo baje la mirada.

"_No quería que acabara así, no para ellos" _dije señalando a mis padres.

"_No hay marcha atrás"_ me dijiste tratando de consolarme _"Pero estarán bien…Y tu también lo estarás"_

"_Quisiera que lo supieran…" _respondí_ "Que con esta partida no estoy triste y espero que ellos no lo estén…"_

"_Algún día lo entenderán"_

Sonreí ligeramente, y me tomaste de la mano como tanto lo había soñado, al fin estábamos juntos de nuevo…

"_Y esta vez, no estarás sola… Nunca más"_ dijiste rodeándome con aquel enternecedor abrazo.

Me aferre a tus brazos, me hundí en tu pecho y sonreí… Y finalmente… Nos fuimos… Para siempre…

**FIN**


End file.
